Tadao's Story
by Lord rage quit
Summary: The first time it happened I was surprised, when I reached my death bed, so to speak, I thought that this was it. But to be broke back a second time? Color me surprised. Especially to find out where I am. I guess it was just another new and exciting adventure. Hopefully it will be the last, I'm growing tired


**AN: Well hello my readers. As you probably figured out this is an SI/OC story set in the Naruto** **universe. I have one other SI/OC story before this on and this is a direct continuation of that. Tadao is Ash Steele from my RWBY story, and for those that are worrying about spoilers for that story, do not worry, this will be spoiler free of 'My new life has begun'. So without further ado lets get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, I only own Tadao**

I may have died once before this but I never suspected to get lucky once again. I died for a second time, but I don't remember how. All I do remember about my death is that I am content with it. I knew my sisters Ruby and Yang would be fine and that Weiss and Blake would miss me... I think at least. I always seem to drive those two up the wall insane but I knew that they loved me. The one thing I miss however would be the love of my life, knowing how I left her behind will always sadden me.

But back to the current circumstance, I was dead and now it felt like I wasn't. I just sat there floating in this blackness. I couldn't see my own hand in front of me it was that dark. I tried to get a sense of my surroundings but when you can't see shit that's kinda of impossible. It felt like I was trapped in the darkness for only a few hours before I felt like walls we're closing in on me. From all the situations that I had dealt with on the world of Remnant I wasn't really all that concerned with it. After what felt like a couple more hours, it got to the point where I couldn't freely move anymore was when I got a little frantic. I tried squirming but to no avail, all I got was further constriction of my body. A couple of minutes later I felt an unfortunate pain as I being squeezed out of a hole I shouldn't have fit through.

That's when I realized my eyes were closed and some light was peeking through my eyelids. I couldn't see and some giant hands were holding me. Let it be known that I was not happy about that one bit. I screamed

And I was very loud.

The giant hands had eventually passed me to another set of giant hands and I felt my body cradle up against something huge compared to me. My ear was pressed to something and I heard a steady beat coming from the thing I had pressed my ear against. That was when it first hit me.

That I had been reincarnated into some universe. I inwardly cursed as my little body was not developed enough to actually formulate words. For now though I just let the steady heartbeat of what I assumed was my new mother lull me into a sleep. Because for me I wasn't sleeping for the 9 months I was inside of her. I was awake for all of that mind you. I think at least. It didn't feel like nine months but then again, I didn't actually know what was actually happening for me to gauge my surroundings.

Normally I would describe what the next couple of months were like but I was a baby, nothing much happened. There was only few things of interest that happened up until I joined the academy so I'll explain in the most interesting way that I can.

My parents were Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi, so go figure that my father was the third Hokage. I was... pleased that was the case I guess. To Konoha he was the Hokage that would protect them and keep them safe and Biwako was a talented medic nin that helped keep the ninja and civilians in the hospital, happy and healthy. But to me they were my mother and father, that fed me and took care of me. They showed me love and I understood that the village was my father's responsibility and that he probably had a lot to do. But he made a conscious effort to be around me and help raise me as much as possible and for that I was extremely grateful. It felt weird to have a father again after so many years of not caring for my first one but I grew long past that.

And then I realized that I either took the place of Asuma, or Asuma's mysterious sibling and I was to be the father of Konohamaru. I always wanted kids, so I wasn't too bent out of shape about that particular fact. It only took me a couple of weeks to figure out that I was, in fact, Asuma's older sibling. It was the more ideal circumstance for me because I never liked Kurenai but I guess now for Asuma's sake I'll get along with her.

They had named me Tadao, which means loyal man if you didn't know. So my full name was Sarutobi Tadao or Flying Monkey Loyal man. I of course had the tanner skin that both of my parents had which I was thankful for. Wouldn't get sunburned so easily now. Unlike my parents however, My hair color was a deep black, almost that of an Uchiha, and I had light grey eyes thanks to my previous life is my only guess I had asked my parents later on in life why I had black hair and light grey eyes if neither of them had such cases, and they could never really give me an answer so I just left it. But throughout my life in Konoha my hair was my favorite part about me. Because it was long so I always strong it up in a high ponytail with my spiky hairy and have the front of my hair similar to that of Haku. I was told my hair was naturally soft as well.

I may have worried my parents on multiple occasions because I never talked even when I could read and write perfectly. And the reason for that was because I couldn't find much to say, that and I was still grasping the language, so I never said anything. I find it funny how I was a lot more relaxed and calm as Tadao then I was as Ashe Steele.

Now I'm aware that they were probably assassination attempts on my life being the Hokage's son, but also keep in mind. I am the third Hokage's son. Our compound would forever be surrounded by ANBU. If there were any attempts on my life, which I guarantee that they were, they were stopped by the ever present ANBU forces. There was only one that ever got past the ANBU forces but I'll get to that later. Now back to moments that I deemed significant in my early childhood.

Probably the funniest moment is when I just turned 2 years old a couple of weeks ago and my father introduced me to his Genin team. I was both ecstatic and nervous at the same time when I first saw them. I didn't even know I was meeting them until they visited the compound.

"Tadao-kun! Would you come down stairs please?" I got up from my reading and went downstairs to see what my mother wanted, I'm aware that my already developed mind made me a prodigy in the eyes of the shinobi world, but I think my parents wanted to keep that hidden from the village for now. When I got downstairs I was greeted with the familiar face of my father and my mother along with the Sannin. I had no idea that they were coming and I froze. To see the legendary Sannin before they went their own separate ways is sort of eye opening. My mother was most likely expecting me to walk over to her and see what she wanted but when she saw my face, which was the face I used to make when I was either scared or really confused. She rushed over to pick me up and calm me down, which she knew how to do perfectly.

"What seems to be the matter with the little guy Biwako-sama?" Jiraiya was the one that had asked that looking more concerned than anything else.

"Well, Tadao-kun has always been a quiet child and just when we thought he was getting more open, he freezes up again." My mother sighs because she has tried so many times to get me talk but I couldn't find it within my self to say something.

Jiraiya walked up close to me and put his hand to his face in a thinking manner. Studying me closely.

"He might be a mute Biwako-sama... Ever think of that?" I do not know why but my little two year old self did not like this.

Reaching out I softly smacked his face while saying "Not a mute baka..." To say that the room was stunned was an understatement. Pretty sure those were my first words I have ever spoken and in doing so I called Jiraiya of the Sannin an idiot. Boy did that feel good. After a few seconds Tsunade barked out a laugh and Orochimaru actually smirked surprisingly.

"Tadao-kun! Be more respectful to your father's students." But she didn't really say it with much conviction or in a way were she was going to reprimand me because I believe, she was shocked more than anything. I looked to my father to gauge his reaction and a relieved smile was plastered across his face. My first words weren't Tou-chan, or Kaa-chan like my parents were probably hoping but IO think they were glad all the same. I then turned back to the offended party and Jiraiya looked mock hurt.

"Little brat... Could talk all along." I nodded my head in response before hugging my mother. Orochimaru was looking at me still and the murderer of my father acting all pleasant did not make me feel good in any way shape or form.

From then I was introduced to Tsunade, whom I like a lot. I knew she was gonna leave the village soon but she gave off this awesome older sister vibe. And I couldn't remember if Nawaki was still around, but judging from her appearance he's still alive. It seemed that she took a liking to me as well, considering on how many times she called me cute. Then it was Jiraiya who didn't seem all to fazed by my baka comment. He was very care free with how he talked me but that was to be expected from the legendary toad sage. Then it was Orochimaru who was next. To say that this man terrified me was an understatement. I tried my best to be calm but I could tell that the ninja in the room noticed my hesitation.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Honorable son." Orochimaru had actually bowed, slightly but still, and I'm pretty sure I had shock all over my face.

"U-Uh T-Thank-you Orochimaru-sama. It's nice to meet you too." I said as I returned the bow shakily

After awhile they left, something about a mission that needed to be done. As they left my father walked over and knelt down in front of me with a warm smile.

"Tadoa-kun, why didn't you ever speak before this?" My father had asked. To be fair he did have a right to ask. Seeing as how I had plenty of opportunities before this.

"Well Tou-chan... I didn't know how to respond." I said while looking down at my shuffling feet. He chuckled before picking me up in his arms.

"Well it's alright. I'm just a little surprised that one of your first words was baka." I don't know how he does it but he just makes me so happy sometimes.

"Sorry for cursing..." And there's is his signature chuckle.

And that was the first experience of my early childhood that I thought was note worthy. Really it wasn't all that cracked up to be. Next instance would probably be about half a year later, a couple of months before I turned three, when I met Danzo and the council. That was not fun at all.

I asked my mother if we could go see Tou-chan because I wanted to give him something. Keep in mind that I was still a 2 year old and had to keep up the facade though for me it was much of one. My mother smiled at me and told me that we'll visit him at somewhere around noon. I smiled and rushed up to my room to prepare what I had wanted to give him. It was a drawing of him in the Hokage garb looking over Konoha at the top of the Hokage tower. Now to a professional artist it was probably mediocre and unfinished. But for something done by a child, at the age of two. I would say that it's pretty damn good. It was most likely because of my semblance from my past life on Remnant that it was so well done. In the world of Remnant, a semblance is something based off of your soul and reflects you. It gives you an ability pertaining to what's reflected from your soul.. Some examples are that they have super speed because they have a fast paced thought process. Others might create clones of themselves because they don't want anyone to know their true self. For me, I loved to learn, and was always trying to figure something out. So when I touched something or someone and activated my semblance I could 'see' what makes them tick or figure out how to use a weapon. I also loved art and even in my first life, I had a knack for the arts and crafts. So when I was on Remnant I used my Semblance to further my advance my ability in such things.

And I'm guessing that a fraction of that ability transferred over here to the Naruto universe. I say fraction because I know for a fact that I can't activate my semblance. I can't see the history behind the object, how it was made, who had handled it or how it was related. I have tried on multiple occasions. However, it still allowed me to have an easier use of items that I had no previous knowledge of. Such as chop sticks. So it should be a great help for my shinobi career.

Anyway back to me first meeting Danzo and the council. I was walking hand in hand with my mother down the street. My drawing close to my chest so to do my best to preserve it. People left and right were bowing to me and my mother with Sarutobi-sama and honorable son.

"Kaa-chan... You don't think Tou-chan is too busy do you?" The reason why I asked was because I'm aware of how busy his job is. And I truly didn't want to bother him.

"No... I don't think he'll be too busy by the time we get there." She responded with a smile. "Don't you worry one bit little one. He always has time for you." Now you must be asking yourself, 'why is he demeaning himself to acting like a small child?' Well the answer is simple really. I never had a normal family in my first life. My mother dead before I could develop any good memories of her, my sister died at the age of ten, and my father turned into a drunken asshole who didn't care for his son. So you damn better believe that I was going to milk this for as long as possible.

We finally made our way to the Hokage tower and we entered through the receptionist's area. She waved us in saying that the Hokage isn't busy with any appointments at the moment. We walked in and my father was sitting at his desk. He looked up and I immediately knew that our presence had brightened his day. I rushed up to him giving him a hug and presenting the drawing I had made for him. When he took the drawing and looked at it he had on this smile of pure joy. He picked me up and sat me on his knee and grabbed an empty picture frame from inside his desk. My guess was that he was meaning to put a family photo in their when we had the means to take one but he opted for my drawing.

"Tadoa-kun, this is a wonderful drawing. I must say that it's absolutely beautiful." I beamed up at him at his praise and I felt extremely happy. Then suddenly I felt 3 Chakra signatures walking down the hall. I don't know when I developed the ability to sense Chakra but I woke up one day a couple of months prior to today and I just felt the Chakra emanating from the people in the house. I'm pretty sure it was different for everybody but my father was a warm yellow glow. My mother was a calm blue that seemed to flow throughout her body like a river. Whenever the Sannin came over for a visit, Tsunade was a soothing pale yellow, like her hair that had a strong visage to it. Jiraiya's Chakra signature was super oily. Not like regular oil, like toad oil. Orochimaru's was like looking into a purple abyss. I tried to not focus on it too much. I decided to not inform my parents of my ability just yet. I wanted just a little more of childhood innocence left to myself.

The three signatures that I felt coming to my father's office were not bright colorful ones. They all had a similar air about them, one of anger and pride. I shivered a little and my father definitely noticed it.

"Are you alright Tadoa-kun? Are you cold?" Hearing the slight concern in my fathers voice I looked up at him.

"I'm fine Tou-chan... Just a little shiver is all." The door opened to reveal Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. Looking upon their faces, they were not happy about something. As soon as my mother saw them, she moved to pick me up off of father's knee and moved to the side of the room.

"Hiruzen, We must discuss something." Dude... show my dad a little more respect please, he is your Hokage after all.

"And pray Danzo-san, what would that be?" I knew that look on my father's face. He knew perfectly well what Danzo was going to ask, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"It's about your son, he has yet to show any showing of a Chakra network and the village council are getting impatient. They wish to know what will become of the Honorable son." Really... the council want to know if a three year old has a Chakra network yet? Impatient bastards.

"Ah... That. Fear not my old friend, later this week the council will have it's answer." He smiled at them, pretty sure for my sake. Because you see, I was getting my check-up for my Chakra network. To see how it was developing and what was going to happen with my life.

But to know that the Hokage's council saw me as a tool to be used disgusted me. So when the day came for me to get my check up, I did so with a happy heart, I made sure to answer all the questions to the best of my abilities and thoroughly. I waited patiently while the doctor checked my network. I didn't fidget and I made sure to smile and make my parents proud with my behavior. And now we were just waiting for the results to come back.

"So Tadoa-kun, are you excited? You get to start doing Chakra exercises soon." My father smiled at me while he said it.

"I am very excited Tou-chan, that means I can start following in your foot steps." My parents seemed a bit surprised at my response before my mother questioned me.

"What do you mean by that Tadoa-kun?"

"I want to become strong like Tou-chan... So I can protect my special people, and make sure that they could never get hurt." My father smiled his smile that I so used to seeing at this point before he said

"So you want to become Hokage just like your Old man is that right?" He seemed happy about that but I've seen him do paperwork and sit in that office. For the 3 years that I've been alive, I could already tell he was stressed out of his mind with what he has to do for the village. So I shook my head at him.

"No... From what I hear from some of the older kids that are forced to attend my birthday parties, they are obsessed with the ideal that if they become Hokage, they'll be the strongest ninja in the village. But they don't know you like I do Tou-chan, they don't have to make life changing choices almost every day. I don't think I could to that... So I opted to follow in your footsteps in the regard that I want to protect everyone close to me." My father looked at me dumbfounded before my father proceeded to pull me into a hug. When we separated I could see the tears in his eyes but it seemed he was happy.

"I think that was the most you ever said at one point Tadao-kun."

"I've been saving up." My parents actually laughed at that. I thought it was kinda funny too. Thank you Sten. The doctor came back a few seconds later with a smile on face.

"Well Hokage-sama, it looks like little Tadoa-kun here is perfectly healthy considering what we found." My parents looked a little confused before my mother took the bait and asked him.

"And what would that be exactly Raku-kun?" Huh... Weird name

"Well... He has a unusually high amount of spiritual Chakra. especially for his age. It's off the charts compared to his physical Chakra. Now we don't believe anything bad could come of this besides a smaller Chakra reserve, but that's really the only bad side effect, on the other end of the spectrum, he should have amazing Chakra control and should be a fine shinobi if he should so choose." The doctor finished. The doctor didn't seem bent out of shape about it and that pleased my parents, judging by their faces. So that was that and we headed back to the Sarutobi compound. From there, I started training, starting with just things like the leaf exercise where I kept it attached to my forehead.

That was it up until about the age of 5, academical studying and Chakra control exercises. When I turned 5 my father and mother started me on my physical training, usually monitored by my mother while my father was busy with Hokage work. Sometimes my dad would be able to train me and I appreciated when he was able to do so.

Most people would be a little upset that there father was so busy all the time, but I knew that he loved me, and that he tried to be around me as much as possible and I loved him for that. He was trying and that's all I ask of him, so in my books, he was the best dad I ever had.

So at the age of six, because I was honestly a little tired of waiting and I could well perfectly skip a few years if I so desired, I was preparing for the academy, it was to be my first day of ninja school and I was a little excited, I'd, hopefully, get to meet some more of the cast from Naruto and get to know them better. Even if it was from the parent generation. My mother walked me to the academy which wasn't too far but it wasn't close either. We made our way through the academy gates and all of the first years lined up in order of their last name. There we stood waiting for the Hokage to give his speech to the hopeful students that wanted to become Ninja.

"I see before me the next generation of ninja for our village. I see before me the next generation of brave souls to defend our home. All of us are brought together by the Will of Fire to help keep our village safe. Remember that the people that you stand next to today are your brothers and sisters that will stand by your side as much you will theirs. No matter what happens, from this day onward, your village will be behind you one hundred percent of the way." After my father finished there was a rounding applause a smile plastered on my face.

By the time I got into my class I already had admirers, whether it was from fan girls or the boys wanting to be better than the Hokage's son. The early morning consisted of the class introducing themselves, but I couldn't remember most of them as there was over forty kids in the class. The couple kids that did stand out were an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and a Nara. Their names were Iida, Mokui and Shikao respectively. Of course I assumed that the Hyuuga and Uchiha were arrogant assholes while the Nara was extremely lazy. That's when the Chuunin teacher came in and introduced himself.

"Good morning class, I'm your new sensei and for the next 4 years or if something else happens like you drop out or we move you forward a year. I'd like to start off with introductions so I'll go first. My name is Kantaro Kida, you may call me Kida-sensei or Kantaro-sensei. And I look forward to teaching you all." He finished with a smile.

I just sat there patiently waiting for my turn to introduce myself. When it came to my turn I stood up and in a clear voice I said.

"My name is Sarutobi Tadoa. It is a pleasure to meet you all." And I sat back down. Immediately it felt like the other kids were ogling at me, proclaiming I was so cool and so polite or stating that I was a goody two shoes or something like that. But I'm honestly surprised with myself, death does really calm one down. I probably should be a little more energetic. Nah.

After introductions we were led outside to begin our physical assessments. It started off with judging our stamina so they had us run around the track seven times. Being used to exercise for a very long time, years upon years of staying in shape both in my previous life's and in this one. I ran around the track with ease keeping pace with the major clan kids in my class. Except for the Nara who of course was in the back. We we're about half-way done with the laps when Iida and Machi flanked me on both sides.

"You know Sarutobi-san, it must have be awfully nice to have the Hokage as your Tou-san." Was Iida really trying to bait me right now?

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Uchiha-san? If so may we do this after we're done running? It saves energy to not talk while doing an exercise like this."

"Oh but it's important. See I was just curious. What's it like to be among the common folk of the village, the one's that you look down upon from the almighty Hokage tower?" Little bastard was seriously trying to bait me.

"Let me answer your question with a question Iida-chan," the look on the his face when I called him chan was priceless, "How does it feel to be beaten by a six year old in a foot race?"

"Wait... your-" I didn't let him finish as I picked up my pace and ran ahead of the two they tried to catch up to me but years of long distance running, even though it wasn't in this body, I knew how how to pace my self and still be pretty fast.

So by the end of the seven laps I had finished in first and waited for everyone else to finish. When Iida and Mokui finished they went straight for me while I was calming down after the run.

"Sarutobi-sama, it is not very respectful to demean someone like that and then run off without letting them finish their statement." Ok I take it back about Mokui being arrogant, she's more like a peacekeeper.

"Two things Hyuuga-san, drop the sama suffix please. That is usually reserved for my father. Second I would agree with you normally if it was unwarranted, but saying 'what's it like to be among the common folk of the village, the one's that you look down upon from the almighty Hokage tower?' is also unwarranted and anything I said to him he had coming." I said with a smile upon my face. As much as I disliked the Uchiha I was not looking to pick a fight. As much as Iida wanted one.

"Very good point Sarutobi-san and that is why Iida-kun is going to apologize now isn't he?" Are these two serious right now? I thought there clans had an intense rivalry going on? But from the standpoint they looked like good friends Either way Iida looked down at his feet and kicked a rock. Wasn't expecting Mokui to switch to casual honorifics so quickly.

"I'm sorry Sarutobi-san for trying to bait you into fighting me." Interesting. I looked over the Uchiha and back at Machi who just pointed her head in a manner that she was trying to get m to apologize to Iida.

Oh this is adorable. She's trying the play big sister to get the younger brothers stop fighting.

"Hyuuga-san, do you possibly have any siblings?" I said while looking straight at her. This seemed to confuse her before she nodded with a smile

"Why yes in fact. I have three younger brothers, their names are Akio, Daiki and Hitoshi." Called it.

I looked at the two clan kids before me in skeptical manner. "Fine, Iida-san I accept your apology. Lets hope this doesn't create any further problems." Said Uchiha looked a little stunned that I accepted his apology and moved to say something before I interrupted him.

"But Iida-san don't make the same mistake again, that just because the Sarutobi's clan head is the Hokage means that we look down upon the people of this village. Every Ninja in our clan, from the lowest Gennin to my father himself, would do anything and everything to protect this village and her people. Don't forget that please." He seemed silent for awhile before he nodded and smiled at me. Weird kid, I'm berating him for insulting my clan like that and he looks like I kicked him while he's down and then he gets right back up. It's like I'm dealing with an Uchiha Naruto...

"Alright, just you watch Tadoa-kun. When I become Hokage I'll show you that I won't make any more mistakes."

SON OF A BITCH!

After all the kids were done running around the track, they led us to an obstacle course to test our agility, to see how fast we were at that point. At the end of it all Mokui had the fastest time, I came second and Iida had come in third.

Next up was sparring.

Kantaro-sensei gathered us around this ring like area. "Alright kiddos. Here's how were gonna do this. First we're gonna have the boys versus the boys. Then after that it will be the girls versus the girls. After all that, we will randomly pit the winners from both the girls and boys sparring sessions against each other. The rules are simple, any and all Taijutsu can be used. " A couple kids seemed happy, others were a little concerned while the scant few, like me, were indifferent. The match's seemed to be called randomly and the academy students were horrible at fighting besides the clan kids. I wasn't expecting much though as they were just kids.

Iida was in the fourth group called to spar against civilian kid. Iida seemed super confident in skills as he strode up the make shift ring that the academy made. When the civilian kid entered the ring, Iida said

"I look forward to this spar, but know that I won't lose. The next Hokage will never lose in a battle." What happened next was something I would never forget in all the years that I will spent in the Konoha.

Iida got his ass absolutely handed to him. It seems that being an Uchiha doesn't make him an expert at Taijutsu. I laughed, actually laughed at what just happened and at my voice the class seemed to quiet down. Iida looked to me like I had just said the worst thing in the world. Kantaro-sensei told Iida what he did wrong and what he should work on in the future. Iida looked humbled and I motioned for him to sit next to me. He looked absolutely down-trodden and hung his head in shame. Mokui patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile. I looked over at my classmate and shook my head.

"Iida-kun, I would recommend to never go into a fight as confident as you were. Even as Hokage, you will loose some battles. That will be without a doubt. But don't ever believe that you can't win a fight. That will be your downfall if you keep that mentality." He seemed to perk up a little bit at my words but still seemed to look a little down.

"Nara Shikao and Sarutobi Tadoa, please step forward." Seems like I'm up. Shikao walked up with his hands in his pockets with a look of boredom upon his face. I knew the Nara were generally lazy but to see it first hand is a little eye opening.

"Maa... So troublesome." I bow a little to the Lazy Nara and present a pleasant smile on my face.

"I thank you for this spar Nara-san, may the best man win." And with that I dropped into the Sarutobi clan fighting style. He prepared himself as well but what looked to be half heartily. Kantaro-sensei signaled us to begin and I went in for the attack. You see, with the way I use the Sarutobi clan fighting style is, it derives from patience and seeing what your opponent does. The way I use it is to not let your opponent have a break. Make them sweat to avoid your blows. I use this in tandem with my favorite martial art that I used whenever I didn't have my weapon which is Mauy Thai from the original world that I came from.

He immediately widened his eyes and did his best to jump back and dodge my aggressive strikes. But my fast and powerful strikes were something he was definitely not used to. I first started out with a sweeping kick to his legs which he avoided with but that left room for me to get him while he was in the air. I put a small amount of chakra into my legs to help me move faster and used my momentum in tandem with my Chakra enforced legs to twist my body around and elbow him in the ribs. He was stunned for a few precious seconds wincing at his now hurt ribs so I used those few seconds so using those few precious seconds I flipped him onto his back. He then recovered at that point and took my legs out from underneath me so I was on the ground with him. He used this time to get away and asses the situation as much as he could and try and come up with an attack strategy. I got back up and rushed towards him again continuing my attack pushing off any of his strikes with the outside of my arm where I then ducked underneath one of his strikes and jammed my elbow into his sternum, knocking the air out of him. I then jumped up and spun my body around and connected my shin with the side of his face knocking him to the ground. As I finished I looked to the class and I saw a bunch of stunned faces.

"Was it something I did?" I said to the class. Kantaro-sensei sighed and put his palm to his face.

"Tadao-kun, please make sure you didn't seriously hurt Shikao." Oh crap... Please don't be seriously hurt. I looked him over and made sure that he didn't have any serious injuries before I tried touching him. And from the looks of it Shikao didn't have any external injuries that I could see but I couldn't say. Either way I took him to the nurse to make sure that he wouldn't stay seriously hurt.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I Shikao-san?" He shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"No, nothing too bad. Definitely wasn't expecting to get beat into the ground like that. Good hits by the way."

"Ma, Arigato Shikao-san, my style does tend to throw people of guard, my father says that he's proud of me for already coming up with my own style."

"You respect your father a great deal don't you Tadao-san?"

"Yes I do, he's taught me a lot already and even though he's the Hokage he still finds time in the day to make time for his family. Which I'm great full for."

It was silent mostly after that until we reached nurses office. I was assured that he'll be alright and I was sent back to evaluation.

By the time I got back the Boys vs. Girls matches had started and thankfully I hadn't been called to participate yet. Knowing my luck I was going to be paired up with Mokui and unfortunately that was the case.

"Hyuga Mokui and Sarutobi Tadao you're the last ones for today, same rules apply for as all the previous matches. Begin when you kids are ready." I walked up to the sparring ring as did Mokui we went to the opposite ends and prepared ourselves.

"Regardless of who wins Mokui-san, I appreciate the spar."

"As do I Tadao-kun. May the best person win." I may be the youngest kid here at the academy but does every have to call me 'kun'? Either way we bowed to each other and we got into our fighting style's, mine being the Sarutobi fighting style with my own little twists and her dropping into the Gentle fist style.

I charged in first trying to punch her in the face, crude yes, but not my end goal with my action. She deflects my hand with her left hand and tries to strike me with her right. I drop the ground and use my momentum from my punch to swing my leg and try trip her up. She saw it coming and jumped to avoid my foot. I switched to my other foot and kicked it upwards trying to connect with her abdomen. My foot connects with her but she pushes off of my leg to get away from me.

"So serious Tadao-kun, this is just a-" She never got to finish her statement because I was already set upon her. I brought my hand to catch her open palm and drag her down in the base of my knee thus knocking her to the ground, dazed. Kida-sensei had called the match at the point because I would have won at the point no matter what she pulled off.

I helped her off the ground because she still looked dazed and I tried to give her a warm hearted smile but I didn't think it had the desired effect that I wanted it to have.

"I apologize Mokui-san to have interrupted you, but it is best to not talk in the middle of a spar. Lest your opponent takes advantage of your musings as I did. I hope this does not put a damper on our friendship."

"Tadao-kun that hurt." I chuckled at her.

"Yes, I would assume a knee to the face would hurt. They can be quite painful I've heard." She was nowhere near as hurt as Shikao was but that doesn't mean she wasn't hurt so I helped back to our seats.

"Now I'm glad that I didn't face you in a the ring Tadao-san, your terrifying." I smiled sheepishly at who I can feel like I can call my friend.

"I will admit that when your father is the 'God of Shinobi' you get some really great training in. He has definitely helped get the basics down but now he said that I get to develop my own style, which as you've seen can be hard to get around."

"My point still stands, hey do you think you can help me with my Taijutsu? You already look like you could kick Kida-sensei's ass!"

"I highly doubt that I could beat Kida-sensei in sparring match unless he was seriously holding back but I can help you if that's what you wish. We can start this weekend to figure out a plan. I would say after we got out of class but I have plans already." In truth I just wanted to rush home and tell my father what had happened today.

"Kami, my nose still hurts Tadao-kun, why did you have to hit me so hard?" I looked over to my other friend who was still cradling her nose.

"Because I didn't want to get hit by you. It may be called Gentle fist but it is anything but gentle. My father's students have told me the experiences of sparring with a Hyuga, specifically Jiraiya-sama. So to avoid that, I caught you off-guard and moved in for the kill, so to speak." After that Kida-sensei silenced everyone in the class before going any further.

We were told that they would have the finished evaluations tomorrow and that we could all go home. And that was my first day at the academy, I made two friends that would stand by me through the test of time and I would always hold them forever in my heart no matter what came in the future.

My father was very happy with my success and especially so with me making friends. He told me that he was proud of me and that if I wanted to bring over my friends to the compound anytime that it was always OK with him. I beamed up at him, hugged him and rushed to find my mother. She was in our study brushing up on her medic-nin skills. Can't blame her really, once she's done taking care of me and maybe Asuma, she'll go back to into the force.

If she doesn't die during the birth of Naruto.

Fuck, I forgot about that...


End file.
